The New Bella Likes Danger
by ForeverShel
Summary: Bella goes cliff diving without Jacob, Edward saves her. Bella has a fancy car, new clothes, new everything. Can Edward win her back when she is still her stubborn self. PURE FLUFF STORY! Only a couple of chapters-5 @ most...BxE?
1. Make A Plan, Then Take Action

Here you are! This is just a fluff story! Stephenie Meyer owns everything but the plot.

APOV-Alice

Edward said no looking in my best friend's future but I always looked into Bella's daily schedule. I got a new vision, Bella walks to the edge of a cliff and jumps-suicide?-and then everything went black. I knew it was her, because she changed so much after we left and I kept daily tabs on her. She actually went shopping now. Her suicide attempt, that made no sense at all, would happen tomorrow around noon. 27 hours until then.

Quickly I phoned Edward. 3 rings and he finally picked up.

"Get to Forks within 27 hours, now! Bella needs us. All flights are canceled here in England so I can't get there until it's too late." Too bad, I really wanted to see my best friend

"Alice, I am sure Bella's fine she promsis-" Uh, so you promised to be with her and look how that turned out…

"Think what you want but she is going to jump of a freakin' cliff. Jasper couldn't book a flight, so hurry up and move it. Start driving to Forks. It's the Dive Cliffs, remember where those ones? " He better go quickly.

"Yes, Fine, but you better not be lying." Oh that's it!

"You really think that I would lie about Bella, show's how stupid and arrogant you really are Edward, I mean you can't even hold on to the lov-….never mind okay, I am sorry but just go save my best friend from suicide. Please."

The line went dead and Edward's future was shown on a long road, no cliffs or Bella, yet…wait he saves her, but he doesn't, then he does. Okay, so I don't know if my best friend will be dead soon or not. Looking into the future is seriously giving me a headache.

EPOV-Edward

She promised, why is she doing this? Bella you are ruining everything that I am trying to build for you! Everything that is the best decision for you.

_No, it's what you decided for her! It's not what she wanted; she wanted you. Now, she is deciding for herself without you so called 'helping' her! _

Why do I have to read minds and have my own little voices in my head? Wait, I get to finally see my beautiful, clumsy, and intelligent love. My Bella. Well, I am sure she has moved on but I get to see her. I smiled for the first time in many months.

BPOV-Bella

I was sick and tired of Jacob ignoring me, I keep calling and he is just off on his happy little way with his other friends. It bad enough to always be in pain because of _him_.

Now, Jacob wants to join the 'Let's Make Bella In To Freakin' Swiss Cheese-Never to Be Whole Again' club. Haha, so funny! As if, why do I love the things that only hurt me? I feel carved out like a pumpkin-well with vampires it might as well be Halloween.

I mean I never planned on falling in love with a vampire, but yet here I am risking my life to hear his voice. 5 months after he dumped me in a forest. Victoria was after me. What did I ever do to deserve this fate? I wish I could have distractions like Edward. Oh, boy…I clutched my sides, in a failing attempt to keep myself in one piece.

Well, I planned to go cliff diving with Jacob but I guess it's just me now. Tomorrow I would hear his voice, Edward's voice. I could pretend that he cared. Pretend that he might just love me. Now, I may seem stupid to others but what would you do if you had to be reckless and crazy to be close to the love of your life, the one that you will never see ever again.

Tomorrow. That's when I would hear his voice and I could be at peace for maybe like 5 minutes if I was lucky enough.

I fell asleep and dreamt of wandering in the forest, alone with no one and nothing to find. Naturally, I woke up at 4 in the morning screaming my lungs off. I was starting to think that maybe Jasper or some vampire killed me on my birthday, maybe I am in hell. Yes, that's sounds probable. The only thing is this hell is called life-and it was filled with rejection and pain.

I got out of bed and went to take a steaming shower, all my muscles started to relax. I ate some cereal for breakfast, so original right. After I finished cleaning up the house a little bit, I went upstairs to pack a towel and some dry clothes for my little activity today. Charlie had left to go fishing early this morning. It was cloudy but very good weather today. Nothing would stop me today, I felt so free. I had this decision to make. It was my choice, I didn't make many of my own choices in my relationship with Edward but now I could. I would rather have Edward then all the choices in the world though. I would always want that. I was forbidden to remember but I was always terrified to forget.

I walked to my new Audi R8. Phil was making good money on his job so he bought me a car instead of helping my with my college fund. Some vampire faked a scholarship program just to give me money for college…hm I wonder who? In half an hour I would be cliff jumping…and hearing that beautiful velvet voice. I was so excited that I blasted the radio and had the windows open the whole ride there. I listened to my new iPod after some freakish song came on the radio. How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes was the first song to play. I sang along the whole song, tears falling down my face. It's a good thing that I invested in good quality waterproof mascara and eyeliner. The second song on my iPod playlist was City by Hollywood Undead. **(a/n: its like a rock/hip hop song….I love this song but then again I love lots of songs….rock….country…pop….not polka though-yet I am polish! Hahaha well I am mostly Irish!)**

Come to think of it, I spent so much effort into my appearance nowadays. I got highlights and lowlights in my hair, after I dyed it so dark it was almost a black-brown. I also completely replaced my wardrobe. I can't wear the same things that I wore with Edward. That would bring back painful memories. I bet that a vampire might do a double take glance when and if they saw me.

The next song on my iPod was Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye. **(a/n: I love this song-very good song for Edward and Bella). **I sang and cried to this song too. I did a lot of that when I listened to music, well this only started to occur after they all left me here in this town. The town that I only stayed in to be with Edward, yet he leaves and if I can't imagine him where I am, then how do I know if he is real or not? Within ten minutes I would be at the cliffs. Then, I would here Edward's voice. Edward, even through all the pain and rejection, I still loved him with my whole heart. There was no moving on, not unless I had Edward by my side.

I turned the radio back on, Use Somebody by Kings of Leon was the song on. I turned it up really loud and sang along through the whole song.

EPOV

10 minutes and 45 seconds until I would see Bella, at least that is what Alice just told me. Bella…how I love her. Everything about her. I turned on the radio and turned up the volume when I realized that the song was Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon. I knew the words to the whole song.

Hope you love it so far! Okay, this is just a fluff story-so its only a couple chapters really. Cliff jumping in the next chapter. I hope you like how I made Bella and Edward listen and sing along to the same song. Them in perfect harmony without even noticing it.

Review and I will give you a cookie and your name will be listed as a reviewer for this story.

***vamplover17***


	2. Cliff Jumping and Passing Out

**Chapter 2!!!! Okay, so here is the cliffs and the encounter…. will she jump or listen or be kidnapped or what?**

BPOV

I pulled into the parking area by the cliffs. There was only one other car, some mid-sized car that looked unfamiliar to me. I got out and started to listen to my iPod. I started the short walk through the trees to the edge. My hair was blowing in the wind. My tears ran freely down my cheeks as I listened to Memories by Within Temptation. I turned off my iPod and placed it on the ground with my phone. I took a look at my appearance. I wore my sporty jogging like shorts and a yellow and purple bikini. I had on my new zip-up hoodie and Old Navy purple flip-flops.

I heard the sound of a familiar engine, soft and quiet. I was 10 feet from the edge and I heard the growls come from the Edward in my mind.

_Oh, so you care about me?_

_Yes, Bella. Stay away from the cliffs. YOU PROMISED ME! Nothing stupid or reckless._

_So, _**you**_ promised to love me, I don't see you anywhere nearby protecting me._

_That has nothing to do with you committing suicide._

_Calm down, this is recreation not suicide._

_Yes it *__**growl* **__is!_

"Bella! Don't jump." I smiled to myself as I took off my hoodie, revealing my bikini top. The voice was so real, but yet distanced. I took off the flip-flops and strutted to the edge.

"Bella, turn around, come over near me." I laughed an evil laugh while I peered down at the calm waters. It was only 35 feet down, maybe 45 feet of a drop. Not so reckless but I didn't want to be anywhere near Jacob.

"Bella, love please." The voice sounded so realistic, he begged so it wasn't him. Edward didn't care. He made that clear the last time I saw him.

"Please what?" The voice was silent for a second.

"Oh, I get it…finally some sanity in my life. You silenced, and your real feelings revealed." Then, the voice spoke.

"What are you talking about? Bella please step away from the cliff." No! I will stay and I will jump!

"No. I don't need to listen to you, you aren't here and you are never coming back."

He growled.

"Then turn around! If I am not here how come I am standing right behind you?" I turned to see, but of course I tripped and fell of the cliff, screaming. Yet it was fun…it was free falling the voice growled and my shorts got caught on a rock, I couldn't move up for air. No, I tried to slip them off but they were sticking to me.

No! Charlie will be devastated. I saw his face. Edward's. I thought 'I love you, always have. I just wish you were really here. I love you even if you don't love me back.' Then, I faded into the black. His face was the last thing I saw as I drowned. But before I passed out I felt stone hard, cold, and familiar arms encircle around my waist.

EPOV

I arrived at the cliffs and a fancy, new Audi R8 was in the parking area. Hm, an Audi, in Forks? Where was Bella? I decided to go to the cliffs and wait for her. I heard footsteps and saw dark, straight hair. The girl was alone and about the same height as Bella. She smelled like freesias and strawberries. My Bella.

"Bella! Don't jump." She didn't turn, she took of her hoodie and her shoes. She walked a little closer to the edge. Why wasn't she listening? Her iPod was on the ground.

"Bella, turn around, come over near me." She laughed an evil laugh. Did she think this was funny?

"Bella, love please." I begged her. I just needed her to turn around, to stop this suicide act of hers. I would stay if that's what it took. As long as she lived and was happy.

"Please what?" Her voice stunned me. It was the most beautiful that I have heard in a long time. Her question shocked me.

"Oh, I get it…finally some sanity in my life. You silenced, and your real feelings revealed. See that's why I hat the silence, it screams the truth. It stabs you right in the heart then laughs right in your face." What? She just proved that she was suicidal. I answered quickly this time.

"What are you talking about? Bella please step away from the cliff." She didn't move.

"No. I don't need to listen to you, you aren't here and you are never coming back." I growled, she doesn't think that I am here. I was so stupid to leave her.

"Then turn around! If I am not here how come I am standing right behind you?" She went to turn, but before she saw me, she of course tripped and fell of the cliff screaming with terror, then pleasure? She must be crazy, suicide and crazy screams and responses.

This time I really screwed up. But the thing was I screwed her up, I screwed us up. **(a/n: no not in the dirty perverted way okay? In the oh wow! I messed up big time…kind of screwed, Kay?) **She wasn't herself because I just had to leave. I jumped in after her. Once, I was underwater I noticed that she was caught on a rock, and she was staring into the opposite direction of me. She looked peaceful. What?

She blacked out as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her quickly to the surface. I quickly swan to the shore, she wasn't breathing. I wanted to kiss her but never wanted to give Bella CPR when she was so close to her death.

Within a couple tries, I almost lost hope but she started to cough up like a gallon of water. I had my arms around her, soothing her until she was finished. She turned and looked at me.

"NO! No, you are not here. I am dead. Dang! Charlie is going to be so devasta-" She screamed it. Now time for explaining I tried to explain but at first all that came up was,

"Bella, I love you." She stared at me as if I had 3 heads and webbed feet.

"No, you don't. I have always loved you, but you never loved me. You aren't here. I am dead. Oh man, I messed up this time. The motorcycles weren't such a bad thing well-" She still loves me? Wait, "Motorcycles?"

"Don't act like you care. It was only because I wanted to hear y-Never mind." Now I was curious, but the fury covered that up as soon as I understood what she said.

"Yes, I do care. I am not acting. You promised me, you prom-"

She laughed, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, well its really like you didn't exist Edward and you really stayed. You really love me. I broke one promise, you broke a lot more than 2 or 4 or 10."

"Oh, Bella, please don't be dramatic." She started to walk away.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I am a jerk. Please come back to me." She stopped breathing. I immediately knew that it was wrong thing to say.

"You know, I thought the same thing when you left me. But you didn't. Why should I? Huh, its kind of like revenge or karma or something?"

I deserved it, but I wouldn't let her go. I walked behind her until we reached the parking lot. She stepped towards my car, and then passed it. Heading towards the Audi R8.

"Is that your car?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Phil is making a good salary so Mom got me a new car because I somehow got a very big scholarship out of the blue. Wonder who did that?" Opps, she wasn't supposed to know that was me.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my chest. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. Then I whispered, "I love you, please just listen to me, for five seconds?"

Then she said, "Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Time's up. See you never Edward." She tried to get out of my embrace but I didn't let go until I said, " I only left because I am a monster. I don't want you dead, and I don't want you to be a monster like me. I do love you, whether you believe it or not. I need you to be safe and happy."

She stared up at me, tears in her eyes. "Not without you. Please stay this time."

"Fine, I will but tell me something. Why did you jump off that cliff?"

"It was just for fun, it wasn't suicide, if that's what you were thinking." Fun?

Then she fainted from exhaustion. I called Charlie on his phone, I had to use Bella's because mine now had water damage.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Actually it's me, Edward. Bella kind of passed out. Do you want me to just bring her home?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?! HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR MY DAUGHTER? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?"

"No, sir I saved your daughter's life from drowning." Bella was still unconscious. I placed her in the passenger seat.

"Is she okay, bring her over to the police station. I just got called over there. And don't you mess her up, understand?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, Charlie. I will be there in 20 minutes."

"Why 20?"

"We are out by the Dive cliffs. It was a random meeting, wasn't expecting to see her."

"Ok, just try and hurry."

"I will", I climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the car. The song Fight Inside by Red came on, the radio was so loud, so I turned it down. Boy, Bella you have changed. New car. New hair. Makeup. New Clothes. But you still have my heart, you are still my life, my everything. Still so beautiful, so perfect. Too good for me. I need her, I would stay until she ordered me away.

**Okay! SO that was chapter 2! Um, did you like it? Check out my poll on my profile and please review. I will give you a cookie!!!! And your name will be posted on chapter 3 okay?**


	3. I Love You's and Epiphanies

Hey, so I can tell hat you guys like my story! That is good…have you checked out my story Hold Me Now, it is ending in about 4 maybe 5 chapters. If you like the book What I Saw and How I Lied then, I wrote a fanfic for that category….it's the only one and I have no reviews or viewings!!! I am sooo sad. Oh well here is your chapter. Next chapter is the last one; well it might end with this chapter. It's a short chapter so don't you flame me; I warned that it was a fluff story.

**BPOV**

Everything was kind of fuzzy; I had some dream about cliff jumping and Edward saving me. It was so real; I would have thought it was real except he was never coming back.

"See what you did, Edward? She even says 'he's gone and never coming back in her sleep'!" Charlie, why was he talking to himself, out loud? Man I was sleep talking again!

I opened my eyes, I felt people staring at me. Charlie was in front of me.

"Oh, baby you are okay, you scared me." I scrunched my eyebrows. I was in the police station and I…wait so…

"Its okay, Charlie, I just fell asleep and had a dream. I just want to know how I got to the police station."

"You passed out, you weren't asleep. I was worried that you had a concussion or something."

Oh my gosh, I didn't fall asleep and dream, I fainted and Edward was there. He brought me here. I turned around, and he was standing there, he looked gloomy. I wanted to punch Charlie for doing that to MY Edward. How dare he be so rude! Then, the memories of the past couple months came painfully rushed back. I almost fainted but that would attract too much attention and possibly a hospital.

"Bella?" I turned back to my dad.

"Yeah, dad? Don't worry I am fine, I remember now." He nodded.

"Mind explaining how you almost drowned?" I looked down; my dad's jacket was around me. I was still in my water shorts and bikini.

"Well, I wanted to go swimming, and I sort of fell off this tiny cliff. Then, my shorts got stuck on this sharp rock. I was stuck, but E-he saved me." It still hurt to say his name, he walked out front, and I watched him put his head in his hands and fall against the wall. Oh no! I hurt him; he noticed how I changed his name. I got up to run to him but my head was spinning because of my sudden haste.

Charlie's hands were on my arms. Holding me up but secretly restraining me. He probably thought I was masochistic. Maybe even a suicidal crazy person. Charlie released me.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"I will drive Edward back to his car, then I will drive myself."

"No, I will take you. Then he w=can leave your car at the place where you were. I will drop you off later."

"Dad, you need to be here." He shook his head.

"No, it's been slow. If I am needed, then I can leave the hospital. Let's go." I nodded, trying not to make a scene. We walked out; Edward was still leaning against the wall. I told my dad I would be just a second.

"Hey, thanks. You know for saving me. Don't listen to Charlie; he's just overprotective. Are you guys moving back?" I hoped they would. I can't take more abandonment. Edward looked up at me. His expression was mixed between longing, hurt, anger, and confusion. He shook his head.

"Alice had a vision of you throwing yourself off a cliff, good thing that I listened to her, have a nice life Bella. You can do better than me. Just go to the hospital and make sure you are fine, okay?" I raised my hand, almost as if to slap him across the face, but I couldn't do that to my Edward. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Why, why are you doing this? You said that you loved me, you just said that today!" I couldn't take it; I turned. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a quick hug.

"We can talk about this later, I promise, okay?" Promise from him, really?

"Your promises mean nothing to me anymore." It was true.

"I swear on my life. We will talk. I will take your car back to your house, I can run to go get mine, okay?" I nodded. I still didn't believe him but he released me and got into my car. I went to Charlie's cruiser and sat in the front.

"What was that about? First, I thought you were going to hit him. Then he hugs you? Well, I am glad that you didn't lots of police witnesses but I could probably get them to testify on your behalf. I wouldn't have seen you hit him at all." Oh, you are just like that, bending the law for your heart-broken daughter. Edward wouldn't press charges; he is rich already. Unless he wanted to ruin my life, he wouldn't have told a soul.

"Charlie, I know you are trying to help. But I am tired and don't want to talk about it." I was tired, I just wanted to sleep forever and never wake up to my Edward-less life.

"Are they staying?" No, why would they. He was worried that they would. I was deathly scared that they wouldn't.

"I doubt it. That's probably the last we will see of him." Not, probably, definitely. I couldn't start crying though. I was already crying silent tears. They just wouldn't stop.

"Did you scare him off or he doesn't want to stay?" He just doesn't love me, doesn't care. No matter what he says.

"The second one." He nodded and the rest of the ride to the hospital was silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hospital was boring and it was a long wait and visit. Charlie wasn't called back to the station.

Finally, I was released.

"Edward dropped my car off at the house, so you can just bring me home." The ride was silent again.

"Okay, bye Bells. I am going back to the station. I'll bring home pizza for dinner." I nodded and walked back into the house. Charlie pulled away and I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me! I said we would talk!" He had to yell for me to hear him all the way up in my room.

"Fine, come in." I grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom; I needed a shower. I relaxed under the hot water. As I got dressed, I remember that Edward was in my house, waiting for me. I headed downstairs as soon as my clothes were on. I made sure to dry my hair a bit so it looked somewhat okay.

"Hey." He said calmly, but I could feel the anger, pain, and longing pouring out of him.

"Hi Edward." I didn't pause on his name this time. I walked to the kitchen; I was so hungry.

"Look, I want to stay because I love you. I really do but I can't interfere with your life." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That's why you left huh? You don't want me to be a vampire and yet you don't want to hurt me. I can't believe that you would do that to me. Ed-" He was so close to me. I thought he was going to kiss me. I was against the wall. His breath ran across my face and I lost my train of thought. He looked deep in my eyes.

"Yes, I left to protect. I regret every second of it. I didn't stop loving you. I always have and always will want you. I need you. I just need to know if you feel the same." My heart soared; he wasn't lying. I knew it. I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes. His hands were holding my face to his. My heart was beating erratically, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his waist, clutching him to me. For once, he didn't pull away.

Everything would be fine now! Even if he wasn't going to stay, he would visit. He would love me forever. I could persuade him to change me. Somehow in the future. Maybe, he would ask me to marry him. I loved him. He loved me. All that mattered was this moment.

He slowly pulled away, letting me breathe. His lips were pressed against my cheek, my heart started to slow. He moved one hand from my face to wrap his arm around my waist. I kept him clutched to me and I didn't want to move. I couldn't the past couple months but I learned that I needed him like air, life was simply incomplete without Edward. Everything will work out now. I know it and he knew it too. I knew that he did. He just had to.

"Edward. I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"As I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." Isabella Marie Swan Cullen or Isabella Marie Cullen…hm, I had time to sort it out. I had all the time in the world. I can feel it in my bones. The thing that amazed me that most was how my life could change in one day, not even in 12 hours it had gone from miserable to almost perfect.

The End

Okay, so did you like the story? There isn't a sequel…this is the end. Was it good? I hope so, REVIEW…I know it's completed but still come on! I wanna know if you like it.

Chapter 1 & 2 Reviewers:

Nippci(::) (::)

twilightluvrbein'me(::) (::)

twilight1213fan (::) (::)

Little Secretz(::) (::)

LilyBellaAlways (::) (::)

BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixie-Alice (::) (::)


End file.
